Bedside Comfort
by Roseblue14
Summary: Obi-Wan is injured on a mission and Ahsoka keeps him company. She gets to know a different side of the jedi master. I do not own star wars.


Obi-wan slowly opened his eyes, with much urge just to close them again. He tried to move but his body ached and his head was spinning slightly. He stopped trying to sit up and slowly laid back down. Soon, the room cleared and he saw Ahsoka sitting in a chair next to his bed. She looked up and she smiled at him when she realized he was awake.

"Master, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"All right. I have had far worse," and it was true. After a quick look over himself, as far as he could tell he had not broken anything. There was some definite bruising, but nothing he couldn't handle. "What exactly happened? I can only remember talking to senators Chil and Revib before everything goes black."

She paused, "There was a bomb located in a nearby vent. Skyguy saw it seconds before it went off and pushed you out of the way, but you ended up unconscious, as he knocked you into a wall head-first."

He grimaced, "And the senators… are they all right?"

Scrunching her nose she continued, "Revib is dead, and Chil is in surgery now," she said, while leaning back in her chair.

"I can assume that Anakin is in another room trying to convince the healers that he is all right?"

"It's like you can see what's going on in there," at that he chuckled, "about an hour ago, they finally had to give him something to calm him down so he could sleep."

"Why are you in here with me?" Obi-Wan asked, partially confused.

She shrugged, "I heard you were going to be waking up soon, and decided it would be better than watching Skyguy sleep." Obi-wan nodded and a silence settled in. He looked around the room, and noticed it was just like any other med room he had ever been in; white and plain.

The time went by quietly, as Obi-Wan had gone back to sleep. Ahsoka had become restless in the guest chair and soon left the room to get something to eat. She came back only holding a cup of coffee but before going back into Kenobi's room, she quickly checked in on her master, who was still in a deep sleep. She then headed back to Obi-Wan's room. When she took her seat next to his bed again, she found him staring at her.

"Your insistent on keeping me company for the day aren't you?" Obi-Wan said with a smile creeping onto his face.

She returned the smile, "Master Skywalker would be upset if I didn't."

"Of course he would," he stated, and glanced around the room again, "When do you think they will let me out? I can assure you I am fine; I am of no use to the republic in here."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the similarity of the comment to something her master would say. "You had a lot of head damage, I wouldn't be surprised if they held you over night," she then heard the older man grown. She raised an eyebrow at him.

He saw her questioning look and explained, "I have never enjoyed a visit to the healers."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Yes, when I was a Padawan I hated going unless I was on my death bed. Even then Master Qui-gon always had to force me to go. Though he rarely visited there himself when he was injured, but he always insisted I needed to." Obi-wan frowned at the memories. Ahsoka giggled slightly at the Jedi master's frustrations. His expression softened, "What I wouldn't give to have him here now."

Ahsoka dropped her gaze in the sadness of the moment. Though she didn't ever meet Master Jinn herself she had heard about his many achievements and he still is today one of the most remembered Jedi of all time.

At this the healer came in and announced that Master Skywalker was waking up if Ahsoka wanted to visit. Ahsoka was half way across the room before she looked behind her. Obi-wan made eye contact with Ahsoka for just a moment, and Ahsoka nodded to him and left the room.

Ahsoka went into her master's room only to find Padme in there. Ahsoka said hello and talked a bit with Anakin, but soon left. She was tired of feeling like a third wheel. It's not that she didn't like Padme, actually they were good friends, it was just that sometimes they could become a bit… too much together. With the secret flirting and longing looks at each other when they thought people weren't looking. In fact, she has seen enough of it to know what was going on between them.

When she entered Kenobi's room again he looked surprised. "Back already?"

"Yeah, Senator Amidala was there to keep Skyguy company already." He gave Ahsoka a look of understanding.

"Yes, those two always seem to be by the other's side when one of them gets hurt."

She sat up straighter in the chair, "So you have noticed it too!"

"I have known Anakin and Padme far too long not to notice something."

She bit her lip before asking, "Should we say something to him…because of the code?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I have tried before to talk to him about it, it did not do much good for either ends. Anakin has never been the one for rules."

"Maybe it would be different if I tried, or if we talked to him together."

"Ahsoka…"

"Master?" but he did not answer; instead he turned his head away from her.

A few minutes passed in silence before he turned back to her, "I doubt that even then he would listen to us. When you feel that strongly about someone, it's hard to change your mind."

Ahsoka's eyebrows creased, "You sound like you talk from experience."

His face turned grave and he took a deep breath before saying, "I am, all I can say it was one of the most difficult things I had to do." She did not say anything, so he continued, "She died a few years ago in battle, shortly after the Clone Wars had started. I was ready to kill the man then and there, but I knew she wouldn't have wanted me too. It is not the Jedi way to kill out of revenge. "

She hesitated, "Master… If you loved her that much, how did you stop yourself from breaking the code?"

He chuckled lightly, "I did not stop us from forming a relationship; she did." Ahsoka's face showed surprise. Obi-Wan smiled at her again, "I had to learn the hard way unfortunately. That is something I hope you never have to go through."

Then the door opened, and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka found that Anakin had been let go of early.

"They couldn't take your complaining any longer?'

Anakin scowled at the older man as he came into the room. "Glad to see your humor is still intact. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, though I have a feeling I will be here for the night," and he grimaced.

Anakin shot him a sympathy look, "Sorry to hear that master." He looked over at his Padawan who was still in the bedside chair. "I hope Ahsoka was good for you." Her eyes went wide and she looked over at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan saw the worry on her face, "She was great company." He then saw her face relax some.

'Well I think we should get going Snips and let Obi-Wan rest."

Ahsoka nodded and stood up. They both said their good-byes and left the room. Ahsoka walked in silence, thinking of how much better she now knew Obi-Wan and smiled.

A few hours later, after some convincing of the healer, Obi-Wan was released as well and walked back to his place grinning to himself. He decided that despite the medical visit today was a good day, and slept soundly that night.

* * *

**I assume that because you are at the bottom of the page that you have now read my story so... Thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Also a thanks to SnipsSkywalker for being an awesome beta reader:D **

**Reviews helps keep the force in balance. ;)**


End file.
